Spreadsheet applications are used to manage and manipulate data. The data is entered into a workbook that contains one or more spreadsheets. Spreadsheet data is organized within rows and columns contained in the spreadsheet. Spreadsheet applications include a variety of data processing tools, and are often capable of performing a variety of functions with the spreadsheet data.
Spreadsheet applications can be used to store large amounts of spreadsheet data, and can also be used to perform complex functions using the spreadsheet data. Spreadsheet applications are, however, limited by the processing power of the computing system in which they operate.